Domingo de desastres
by YumiSebby
Summary: Era un domingo cuando su corazón colisionó contra el suelo. Y ya ni merecía la pena recomponerlo. [One-shot SasuNaru]


**One-shot NaruSasu.**

 **Drama/Romance/Angustia.**

 **Mención de autolesiones.**

 _Era un domingo cuando su corazón colisionó contra el suelo. Y ya ni merecía la pena recomponerlo._

* * *

No es culpa de Sasuke el estar enamorado, ¿verdad?

Pero se siente de esa forma. Así se encuentra, escondido en un armario mental, removiéndose entre secretos de colores, mentiras dobladas cuidadosamente y pensamientos que empujan la puerta hasta el límite.

Se siente inseguro, perdido, triste.

Pero luego está Naruto, brillante, sonriente, vivo. _Vivo, vivo, vivo. Está tan vivo._ Que es lo único que sigue dando fuego al corazón de Sasuke. Y no, por supuesto que él no está exagerando, él no tiene que hacerlo. Perdió a su familia de alguna manera pues llevan sin hablarse más tiempo del que puede contar, y todo lo que ha tenido siempre, todo lo que ha conocido, es al chico rubio de ojos oceánicos. El cariño del chico que siempre ha estado ahí para él, en lo bueno y en lo malo.

 _Hasta ahora._

 _(...)_

Naruto ha sido tan perfecto siempre, que de alguna manera, Sasuke ha caído en el amor. Sinceramente, se pregunta cómo no se ha podido enamorar antes, incluso le sorprende. Pero aún así odia ese sentimiento cálido y desgarrados que acude a su pecho cuando ve al menor salir de su habitación por las mañanas, con una sonrisa que ilumina el apartamento, o cuando lo ve aparecer por la puerta del estudio -donde Sasuke pasa el mayor tiempo estudiando- con un café cargado sin nada de azúcar.

Pero Naruto no estaba para nada interesado en él. Se lo demostraba las veces que salía por ahí y terminaba con alguien en el piso -mayormente chicas, pero ocasionalmente, también se interesaba en chicos-.

Esas veces, Sasuke se recluye en su habitación, con la música alta perforando sus oídos, sus manos en puños y sus ojos cerrados con fuerza. Esas noches, Sasuke muere un poco más, de alguna manera. Y Naruto no lo sabe. _Nunca lo sabrá._

Claro que en ocasiones ilusas, había pensado que él podría tener alguna oportunidad cuando vio que Naruto se interesó por un chico; la primera vez, hace más de tres años. _-¿Cuánto lleva enamorado de su mejor amigo, entonces?_ \- Su corazón latió con vida, llenándose de esperanza durante unos segundos. Hasta que, en una mañana, dos semanas después de armarse de valor y preguntarle si estaba interesado en los chicos, Naruto respondió:

—Creo que es como un 95% en las chicas, ¿sabes? Pero ese 5% es algo más como chicos pequeños, delgados...— Y Naruto seguía hablando, pero Sasuke se había perdido en el sonido hueco de su corazón quebrándose, la esperanza convirtiéndose en un hoyo negro del que no podría escapar.

Habían sido tres años desde ese momento, y aún seguía doliendo con tanta viveza que no puede creerlo.

Ni siquiera intenta cambiar. No puede. Él es alto, robusto, bastante musculado y nunca, nunca, nunca podría gustar a su mejor amigo.

 _Está bien._ _Todavía somos amigos._

Y con aquel pensamiento que ha persistido por años, él continúa.

Pero cada noche que ve a Naruto con alguien más, se siente más y más triste. La soledad lo abraza algún tiempo después, haciéndole compañía irónica a la tristeza.

 _Porque al final, es todo lo que tiene. Es su mejor amigo. Es la persona que ama. Es su hogar._

(...)

Es medio año después, dos días antes de San Valentin, cuando el Sol se apaga para Sasuke.

La **noticia** lo golpea un domingo por la mañana, exactamente a las 10:31, cuando él y Naruto están sentados en su sillón incómodo de color pastel, viendo una serie a la que ninguno presta real interés. Los domingos son malos días, le habían dicho a Sasuke innumerable veces. Por desgracia, él no podía estar más de acuerdo.

—Teme...— El apodo suena raro ahora, pues hacía muchísimo tiempo que esa palabra no había salido de los labios del menor. El ambiente está cargado de pronto, y Naruto se aleja aún más en el sillón, distanciándose de la poca calidez que emana del cuerpo de Sasuke.— Necesito decirte algo.

Él ni siquiera lo mira. _No puede._ Así que levanta una ceja, como si eso bastase como pregunta, y sigue mirando a la pantalla. _Espera el golpe._

—Yo... Esto es difícil de decir...— Comenta, con una sonrisa que no suena a eso, sino más bien a desesperación y desastre.— Yo, como que tengo _novio.—_ Sasuke nota como Naruto estudia su rostro, seguramente a la espera de alguna palabra negativa o una mueca desagradable. Pero no hay nada. Toda su fuerza de voluntad la está ocupando en no romperse allí mismo.

—¡Felicidades, Usuratonkachi!— Dice, y si su voz suena temblorosa y rota, el menor no lo nota.— Al fin has encontrado a alguien que aguante toda tu tontería.— Ellos ríen, aunque en realidad, Naruto carcajea y Sasuke muere, muere con una sonrisa falsa en los labios que mata el brillo en sus ojos y golpea su pecho.

—El milagro de Cupido, ¿no?— Pregunta el menor de una forma retórica. Él empieza a hablar, sobre como lo conoció, como encajan tan bien, como es tan, tan, tan feliz.

Sasuke, en cambio, mira la pantalla. En la serie, los protagonistas comparten un beso de amor. _Felicidad y luz propia._ En la vida real, Sasuke lucha contra el nudo en su garganta, y su corazón se rompe. Y esta vez, no hay manera de recomponerlo.

 _Él no quiere que esté entero de cualquier manera, pues al final, ¿de qué sirve?_

(...)

Todo continúa. Pasan otros meses, pero Sasuke ha perdido ya la cuenta, pues en algún momento el tiempo dejó de importar y los días solo pasaban, vacíos y sin sentirse reales. Naruto es más feliz que nunca, brillando con una intensidad superior a la anterior si eso es posible, estando más fuera que dentro del piso que comparten, volviendo con grandes sonrisas, sus ojos como el mar en un precioso día de verano, y según él repite, su corazón se siente como en _casa_ cuando está con su novio.

 _Casa._

 _Casa._

 _Casa._

Sasuke es un cascarón vacío, sin embargo. Un desastre que se oculta en su habitación, fingiendo estudiar más horas de las que el día tiene. Apenas duerme, y cuando lo hace, despierta con lágrimas secas en sus mejillas.

Una tarde de mayo, también domingo, Sasuke sale de su habitación después de una semana. Y la realidad lo golpea de una manera que lo hace tambalearse allí mismo, en mitad del salón, cuando delante de él está la pareja de Naruto, con el pantalón del pijama de su mejor amigo, sin camiseta, y bebiendo café en _su taza._ Aquella taza que el rubio le llevaba al despacho cada tarde que él se sentía saturado por los estudios.

—Esa es mi taza.— Susurra, sin pretender que nadie lo escuche. Y nadie lo hace, realmente. Las dos personas que tiene frente a él están demasiado concentradas en mantener sus bocas juntas y en aprender a respirar mientras se besan.

 _Ahora nada estaba bien. Porque ya ni siquiera eran amigos._

Estaba solo. No pertenecía a ninguna parte. No había hogar para él. Estaba perdido en mitad del mundo sin que nadie se percatara de su presencia. Perdido en el olvido de un recuerdo que durará semanas, y con suerte. ¿Qué importaba, entonces? ¿Si moría, alguien se iba a percatar? ¿Si no comía, alguien se iba a preocupar? ¿Si no dormía, alguien iba a estar ahí para calmar sus pesadillas?

Nadie. Y él no era lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerlo. Nunca lo había sido, y ahora mucho menos. _Invisible_. _Inútil_.

Picaduras, quemaduras y cortes empezaron a pintar la piel del mayor, porque cualquier cosa dolía menos que el hueco que se había creado en su pecho, aquel que se lo estaba tragando vivo por completo.

(...)

La esperanza murió.

Era todo lo que le quedaba, y murió.

Bien, ellos habían dejado de hablar. Por supuesto, la educación seguía estando presente en el piso, al igual que algunos sábados compartían, escasos, en el salón una cesión de televisión, pero al final, solo quedaban los _'Buenos días' 'Buenas noches', 'Pásalo bien'_ y, finalmente, un _'Suerte en el trabajo'._ Eso es todo.

No hay más desayunos juntos, no hay más noches de charlas idiotas y preguntas existenciales, no hay más cafés en el estudio ni más reír por cosas estúpidas hasta llegar a las lágrimas.

Y cuando el chico de pelo oscuro se tumba en su cama, se pregunta como Naruto no notó en estos años el dolor que expresaba su mirada cuando sus ojos se posaban en Naruto. O quizá sí lo hizo, y por eso se alejó. _Quizá le repugnaba._

Pero, a pesar de todo esto, la esperanza seguía en él. De que algún día se levantaría y Naruto vendría a su habitación, despertándolo con saltos en la cama, como había hecho al principio, sonriendole de forma cálida, o llevándole aquella taza de café que tanto añoraba. Eso era lo que Naruto había sido para él, hogar, calidez y pequeños gestos de cariño. Así que la esperanza seguía brillando, una pequeña luz que lo mantenía con vida.

 **Hasta que murió.**

Quería pensar que Naruto se equivocó al enviar la foto, de verdad. Pero ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para ser coherente con nada.

Su móvil vibró un miércoles por la noche, cuando estaba solo en el piso. Con extrañeza y pereza lo miró, pues nadie contactaba nunca con él -no tenía amigos y no podía tirar de su propio cuerpo fuera de aquellas paredes para hacerlos,-; la pantalla se iluminó cuando metió el código de desbloqueo, y seguidamente, el móvil cayó de sus manos, su pantalla colisionando contra el suelo, rompiéndose en tantos pedazos como, lo que podía jurar, era su vida. Naruto estaba en esa foto, junto con su novio, ambos sonrientes y señalando el cartel que estaba detrás de ellos, donde se podía leer en letras grandes y rojas un _"Se vende",_ el cartel colocado en la ventana de una gran casa, que al parecer era de dos plantas, con muchas ventanas y todo era _alegre, alegre y alegre._

La luz que lo mantenía colgando del hilo de la vida se apaga, mientras los pensamientos lo ahogan.

 _"Se marcha. Se está mudando. Se va. Me deja."_ Es difícil respirar, pero no hay lágrimas ni corazón roto. Ya no. Es algo peor, algo mucho más profundo. Algo que no se calmará ni aún dañándose a sí mismo.

Ya nada funciona.

Y cuando Naruto vuelve a casa dos días después, Sasuke está demasiado ocupado escondiéndose del mundo como para ser _educado._

(...)

Tres días más tarde, Naruto susurra un _"Me mudo. Hemos encontrado un hogar juntos"_ a través de la puerta, y ya ni siquiera duele.

(...)

En las semanas siguientes, cualquier rastro de Naruto se ha ido. Su habitación desordenada, su particular fragancia que llenaba el piso de familiaridad, su música tan escandalosa como siempre, sus paquetes de ramen esparcidos por el suelo. Incluso la taza de Sasuke ya no está.

 _Olvidado._

 _Olvidado._

 _Olvidado._

Sasuke está solo. Ha estado solo por años. Pero ahora está _verdaderamente_ solo.

Y mientras cuenta las píldoras que se ahuecan en su mano, empieza a sentir paz. No hay lágrimas, no hay dolor, su corazón no se encoge y tampoco hay miedo.

 _Es lo correcto, entonces._

Ellos no hablan. Él no será recordado. Y es una historia con final amargo.

Así que él deja de vivir.


End file.
